


Wait a moment!?

by DarkHime213



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyish Heiwajima Shizuo, Female Heiwajima Shizuo, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Shizuo could barely stand school but only because of the people, not the work."You raped my baby you monster!""What how could I even?"





	Wait a moment!?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend feeling sick. It was type in an hour so read at your own risk.   
Enjoy K.

Shizuo could barely stand school but only because of the people, not the work. Shizuo was currently laying down on the floor glaring at Izaya as he slowly dozes off on the bed. Shinra and Kyouhei were making a quick study guide for Shizuo. Shizuo was more focused on finishing his newest painting for the contest tomorrow. The day was ending on a happy note until the parents came home.  
“Shizuo why were you called to the principal’s office today.” Shizuo father stood in the doorway glaring down at the group of kids.  
“Hey, Shizuo my mom just called I got to go.” Kyouhei ran out of the room.  
“Yeah my dad just sent me a text and so did my love bye Shizuo.” Shinra was next to leave the room. Shizuo didn’t really know how to explain without back up when Izaya yawned.  
“Hey, Shizu-chan I’m still here.” He yawned again startling Shizuo.   
"Go home Izaya."  
"Aw but Shizu-chan I want to hear the stuff I missed."  
"Yeah, Shizu-chan explain so that I can understand why your mother had to be bailed out of jail for assault." Shizuo flinches from the nickname being used but freaked out about mother in jail.  
"Wait what mom went to jail."  
"What happened at school today Shizuo." He was glaring even hard making it impossible for Shizuo to refuse.  
"Fine fine but you won't believe me and you have to explain what happened to mom after this okay.  
"Agree now talk."

"Okay, so I had just walked int school and-"  
"Shizu-chan this starts the day prior remember." Shizuo groaned but started over.  
"Fine It was Wednesday afterschool. Kasuke asked me to paint him a picture of a roadway for a class he needed help in and I did. I was cleaning up when a girl walks up questioning me about the painting." "Hey is this your painting for the contest?" She was dressed in one of the really expensive uniforms and smirking at me.  
"Oh, no this is for my little brother-"  
"Oh, so your not in the contest then?" She looked at me excitedly like she won something. It really pissed me off.  
"Um yes, I am in the contest. I painted Ikebukuro at sunset see." I pointed over to the locked cabinet door. It had a glass screen so people and other people could see their artwork. A few people were looking inside talking about it. "I just have to tell the teacher that I'm in the contest.  
"No need Shizu-chan I already did." Izaya was laughing hanging from the ceiling. Somehow he wasn't the most annoying thing in the room at the time. "and sweet Alice fucK off my Shizu-chan." She staggered back dramatically like he had slapped her and stomped off.  
"Wow, I thought you loved all humans flee?" Izaya was now standing on the floor glaring at Alice as she spoke to the teacher.  
"I do but some of my lovely humans need a little slap that's all." He skipped out of the room as the teacher walked overlooking frustrated at Izaya.  
"Shizuo Izaya told me you changed your mind is it true?"  
"Yes sir I was just coming over to talk to you about it but I guess the flee beat me to it."  
"That's great I can add your name to the list. I can't wait for everyone to see my best student work." Shizuo blushed a bit and tried to shack it off by asking more question about the contest until it was time to go. I grabbed Kasuke painting and walked home with Izaya and Shinra talking my ears off about how I better win the idiots.

"Okay, so what happened today Shizuo?!" The man looked both annoyed and worried.  
"Yeah relax I was getting to that. " Shizuo took a deep breath and relax. "Okay, so I woke up late because of you the power outage so I wasn't able to each breakfast at school. I get there running for my locker when someone throws a half-eaten sandwich at me. I make it to my locker to see rapist and other not so nice words painted on it in bright red and wet paint. It was seconds later when school security came to drag me off to the headmaster's office."

"Um, Sir we are here." Shizuo had surprised the guards by walking with them calmly and not picking a fight with anyone. Shizuo took a seat getting a good look at everyone in the room. The first on the right closest was a middle-age woman that looked to be crying and hugging a girl tightly to her chest. Next was the obvious crying girl and last a man in his forties looking furious.  
"Headmaster why am I here. I haven't done anything wrong?" The woman starts screaming out every insult in the book while her husband looks like he wants to cush my head open. "Um, Sir!?"  
"Well, Shizuo there are some accusations that have been filed against you. "  
"Sir in a way I can understand please?" The girl was crying hard gripping her dad's shirt by this point.  
"You raped my baby you monster!"  
"What how could I even?"  
"The boy is nothing more than the scum that enjoys causing pain. His record practically sings that." The father grabbed Shizuo collar getting ready to throw a punch when the headmaster grabbed his arm.  
"Actually sir." Shizuo glared out ready to start curse this asshole out when cut off by the principal.  
"Shizuo please calm down and Mr. Jameson please calm down. I know this is stressful but we need to be sure."  
"But sir if you would let me explain-"  
"Shizuo Heiwajima where were you at the times between five and seven." Shizuo sighed and answered.  
"I spent most of my time in the art room and I left around seven o'clock. I was late leaving the school building so I had to have security let me out."  
"You lying spawn of horse sh-"  
"Um, Sir," one of the security guards stepped up. "I can vouch for him since I was the one to let him out.  
"At what time did you let him out?"  
"It was around seven-fifteen seven twenty."  
"So you were in the art room for what reason?"  
"I'm in the art club and I stayed late to finish a project for my little brother."  
"Okay, so Alice you said you left around five or six and you were attacked behind the school right after you left. You saw blond hair but not the face." The headmaster was starting to see the holes in her story.  
"She was attacked she is just confused." Her mother was still glaring at Shizuo like he would suddenly attack them. "I want it expelled for hurting my baby."  
"At least she was close."  
"Shizuo-?" The door slams open with the art teacher glaring down at a grinning Izaya and glum-looking Shinra and Kyouhei.  
"What did you do?" Izaya was out the teacher grip rushing over to Shizuo before anyone could blick.  
"Aw did Shizu-chan miss me."  
"Not a chance in hell flee now let go of my chest." Izaya squeezed hard when his eyes go wide and he releases Shizuo with a slight blush on his face.  
"So Shizu-chan is a Shizu-chan." He just sat there looking down at his hands in awe.   
"Can we get back to business. This boy raped my daughter and is." Shinra starts laughing his butt off after hearing that. Kyouhei shacks his head silently looking annoyed at everything. The art teacher starts to drag them out.  
"Wait no please let us see please." The door slams shut on Shinra's whining.  
"Hey, Shizu-chan he forgot me!"  
"Great wait this is good. Hey um, sir." The headmaster was calming the parents down when Shizuo got his attention.  
"I have proof that I didn't do anything." Shizuo pulls out Izayas phone and shows the picture Izaya took of the while he was bouncing around. "He followed me home and didn't leave until like midnight with Shinra. "  
"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Jameson it seems Shizuo has proof that he wasn't anywhere near your daughter."  
"Those are fake hacked he is a monster." The two were screaming at the headmaster losing their mind.  
"What happened to it?" Izaya was just laughing it up when he stands and heads over to the filing cabinet.  
"Izaya get away from that."  
"Relax I'm looking for my Shizu-chan's file that's all." He scans through two more draws before pulling out a file. "Here you go, Headmaster, I think you should catch up on your reading." He looks over to Shizuo.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but trust him, sir, he's right." He opens the file and shuts it just as fast looking both embarrassed and furious.  
"Shizuo Izaya please step out in the hall for a moment. I need to explain to miss Alice how much trouble lying can get you in." The two stand up just as the parents do.  
"What do you mean our baby is not lying!" Alice was now looking a bit pale but was still crying fake tears.  
"Sir Madam take a seat." The headmaster focused on Alice. "Alice please explain to us how it happened."  
"He followed me outside and cornered me. I tried to run but I fell and he had his way with me!" she started crying even harder at the end.  
"Shizuo are you alright with me explaining."  
"You mean am I alright with you explaining to the two parents that I am a broke girl. Sure go ahead sir but I'm pressing charges if my locker doesn't get cleaned by the end of the day.." The man went pale and looked down at his lap. The woman looked like a goldfish with her mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out.  
"Um, what?" Alice just had this confuse panicked look on her face that screamed I'm screwed when Shizuo and Izaya finally left the room.  
"Hey, I'm not in trouble." Izaya grabbed Shizuo arm pulling him towards the entrance. "Let's skip not like they will notice were gone anyway."  
"Shit stop coming up with a good idea flee but we do have to be back by the time the third period starts."  
"Yeah yeah."

"So this girl framed you for rape?" Shizuo father was sitting there staring at the floor.  
"Yep." Shizuo watched him mouth how a couple of times before he looked up still looking confused. Izaya chuckle making them both remember he's still there. "Go home Izaya."  
"Aw, come on can't I stay for dinner." He was laying on Shizuo bed laughing now.  
"Why are you friends with him."  
"Were not he is just like his name." Her dad looked confused. "A flee dad." He stands up and glares down at Izaya until the boy noticed.  
"You know what I think I left my safe open." He's out the window right as the police car pulls up to drop her mother off at home. "Crap! Shizu-chan can you!"  
"I got." She left her dad laughing in her room as she grabs her phone ready to record Izaya getting tased.


End file.
